Trials
by dobegirl15
Summary: Cory and Topanga are going through a rough patch in their marriage and Topanga begins to wonder about their relationship. CORPANGA!
**Alright, here's more Corpanga. I miss them and the rumor is that there are Corpanga scenes in season three and I NEED THEM NOW! So I guess to make up…here's a one-shot :D**

"Good night, Riley!" Topanga said, starting to get irritated. The screaming coming from down the hall was starting to get to her.

"Mommy, just one more story! Please!" Riley tried.

"No, Riley! It is time for bed! It is already way past your bedtime and you need to get to sleep! Now go to sleep!"

Riley groaned in anger and slammed her head against her pillow.

Topanga sighed and closed the door quickly, then going to Auggie's room.

Cory held screaming baby Auggie in his arms, walking around the room in an effort to get him to go to sleep.

Topanga reached her arms out. "Cory, here, I'll take him."

"I can put him to bed, Topanga. He needs to understand that I'm his parent too."

"I know, Cory, but I cannot take one more second of screaming. Please, just give him to me," she said, getting angry.

"Topanga, I can handle it."

Topanga raised her eyebrows and breathed heavily in anger.

Cory just looked at her for a second and then said, "Fine. Take him. I'll be out there then."

He walked over to Topanga, gave Auggie to her, and walked out of the room angrily.

Topanga shook her head and held Auggie close to her.

"Shh, Auggie, baby, it's okay," she tried to comfort him. Her patience was so tried that it was hard for her to sound comforting to the one-month old.

After a few minutes of trying to make him quiet down, he had still not stopped screaming.

Topanga sighed angrily. She checked his diaper one more time- it was still clean- and then she put him in his crib and raised up the bar.

"Okay, Auggie. Mommy and Daddy tried to make you happy and go to sleep, but now you are going to have to go to sleep on your own. I'm sorry, baby."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, which was red from his screaming.

She turned the light off and closed the door halfway.

"Mom!" she heard.

She opened Riley's door. "What?"

"You're just leaving him there to scream?" Riley asked, sitting up.

Topanga sighed. "I'm sorry, Riley. We can't get him to go to sleep, so we're going to have to see if he'll tire himself out and go to sleep on his own."

"Mom, I can't go to sleep if all I can hear is the stupid screaming!"

"Riley, that's enough! None of us want to hear the screaming, okay, but that's what happens when you have a new baby around. He will get better. Just try to go to sleep."

"Fine!" Riley said back, laying down and putting her pillow over her head.

Topanga closed the door and went to the living room.

Cory was sitting on the couch, just staring blankly at nothing.

"Cory, what are you doing?"

He turned around to look at her. "Nothing."

Topanga went to sit on the couch, but didn't sit next to him, as she was still angry.

"He is giving me a headache," she said, putting her head in her hands.

"So I guess you couldn't calm him down either, huh?" he asked smugly.

She looked up at him. "Cory, I'm not in the mood."

"Me either."

A few minutes later, the screaming was still continuing.

"Topanga, maybe he's hungry," Cory offered.

"He just ate two hours ago," Topanga said.

"Well, he's been eating at weird times, since he never sleeps anymore, so maybe he is."

"He's not!" Topanga snapped.

"Listen, just because you're upset doesn't mean you need to take it out on me," Cory said, getting up.

Topanga lifted her head up and watched him walk back to their room.

She ran her hands down her face.

"You know what," she mumbled to herself. "I've tried everything else. Maybe he is just hungry."

She stood up and walked to Auggie's room to find him still crying. He seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but she figured that was just out of tiredness.

She lifted him out of the crib and carried him to the rocking chair, where she sat down.

As she fumbled with her shirt, she looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes, and whispered to God, "Please."

When Auggie started eating, she closed her eyes, sighed with relief that there was no screaming, and leaned back against the chair.

She looked back up at the ceiling. "Thank you," she whispered.

As Topanga rocked back and forth, she felt herself drifting off to sleep with Auggie.

xxxXXXxxx

She was barely awake when she felt the baby taken out of her arms. Her eyes opened just enough to see her husband putting Auggie in his crib. She closed her eyes again, drifting to sleep.

"Topanga," she heard him whispering. She could hear him, but she wasn't awake enough to consciously know what he was saying.

He nudged her arm and she didn't respond. He nodded to himself and carefully pulled her shirt back into place. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her up to walk back to their room. She didn't cooperate.

He sighed and stepped back to figure out what he was going to do. He couldn't just leave her there in the wooden rocking chair. He shook his head, thinking how he wouldn't do this for anyone but her. He wrapped his arms around her back and under her knees, and lifted her up, carrying her to their room. He felt her wrap her arms around him and lean her head on his chest, pulling herself closer to him.

He got to their room and carefully laid her on their bed. She instantly curled up and then moved around for a few seconds. She seemed to wake up for a few seconds, opening her eyes just enough to see what was going on.

Her eyes focused on her husband, who was pulling the blanket over her. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

He looked over at her. "Yeah?"

She couldn't form words, so she just pulled his hand toward her. He chuckled and laid down next to her. She didn't let his hand go, so he just laid there with his arm around her.

Eventually, she drifted off to sleep and let go. He smiled to himself. He sat up and looked down at his beautiful sleeping wife. He pushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to softly kiss her forehead. Then he laid down next to her and put his arm back, taking her hand carefully, so it would be the same position as when she went to sleep.

xxxXXXxxx

Cory awoke to the screams of Auggie multiple times that night. Topanga stirred a few times, but didn't wake up. He simply hoped that Auggie wasn't hungry and would just go to sleep, and he was lucky. Each time, Auggie went back to sleep after being changed or rocked.

Riley came bursting into their room at around 8:00 that morning, saying, "Mommy! Daddy! We're going to be late!"

They both jumped up, looking around in a daze.

"What?" Topanga asked, confused. She looked at the clock. Then she realized why Riley was yelling.

"We're going to be late for your practice!" Topanga said, putting her hand to her head. Cory jumped out of bed and ran to get his clothes.

"Riley, honey, go get your uniform on," Topanga said, getting up.

Riley nodded and ran back to her room.

"Cory, did you forget to set the alarm?" Topanga asked.

"I guess," he said.

"Cory!" Topanga yelled.

"I can't help it! I thought you were coming to bed eventually and you usually set the alarm 'cause it's on your side! And then when I went to get you, you wouldn't wake up, so I forgot."

"That's just great. Thank you for not setting the alarm," she said, storming out of the bedroom.

Cory shook his head at her and continued getting ready.

Topanga went to Riley's room and helped her get all of her softball gear into her bag.

"Mommy, did you sleep in your clothes?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Topanga answered, putting a softball glove into the bag.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just get ready." She zipped up the bag and took it to the living room. She went to her room without saying a word to Cory and picked out her clothes. Then she went to the bathroom and started getting ready.

Then she heard Auggie start crying. She sighed and put her hairbrush down. She walked to Auggie's room and picked him up.

"Hi, baby," she said, kissing his cheek.

He continued crying and Topanga remembered that she hadn't fed him all night. She sighed and walked to her room.

"Cory, I have to feed Auggie now. So you're going to have to get Riley ready, okay?"

He pointed at the clock. "Topanga, it's 8:30. We have to leave."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Feed him in the car?"

Her mouth dropped open. Then an angry smile came to her face and she nodded. "Fine. Then we're going now. Let's go."

She went to Auggie's room and packed his clothes into the diaper bag. Then she yelled, "Riley, we're leaving!"

"Okay, Mom!" Riley yelled back.

Topanga walked back into the hallway and saw Cory still in the bathroom getting ready. "Cory, now," she said darkly.

He turned to look at her. "Get the kids in the car. I'll be there in a second."

She sighed, rolled her eyes, and shook her head, walking to the living room to get her shoes on. She picked up the bag of softball gear and yelled, "Riley, let's go!"

Riley came running out of the hallway with her bat and said, "I'm ready, Mom!"

Topanga opened the door and Riley ran out. Topanga turned back around and said, "If you're not in the car very soon then we're just going to leave." She slammed the door behind her.

Cory walked out of the hallway and got his shoes from by the door.

He sat on the couch to put them on and then ran his hand down his face, sighing. He stood up, feeling defeated, and walked out the door.

xxxXXXxxx

They got to the practice and Riley ran out of the car, fearing the pushups she'd have to complete if the coach counted her late.

Cory opened his door to get out and then looked over at Topanga, who was beginning to feed Auggie, with a blanket over her, in the back seat.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" he asked, still irritated at her attitude.

"No," she said coldly, not looking at him.

He got out of the car and shut the door without a word. He walked to the bleachers to sit down and watch Riley, saving a seat for Topanga.

He tried to concentrate on Riley's practice, but he could only think of how horrible he and Topanga had been to each other over the last few days. Things had been rockier than normal and he didn't know why. She just always seemed to be in a bad mood. He just always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After a half hour, he looked back over at the car. She had still not come out to sit with him.

He sighed and decided to give her five more minutes before he would investigate.

The time slowly passed and she still didn't come to see him, so he got up and walked back over to their car.

As he walked toward it, he could see Auggie in his carseat sleeping. He wondered why Topanga had still not come out. He opened his front door and saw Topanga jump and turn away.

Her eyes were red and he saw her wipe away the remnants of tears from her face.

"Topanga?" he asked, worried. He closed the door and opened the one next to her, getting in.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she answered, wiping her face. "Let's just go, okay?"

She reached for the door on the other side of the car, and he grabbed her arm.

"Stop," he said.

"What?" she asked, irritated, turning to look at him.

His eyes crinkled with concern and he put his thumb up to her face to wipe away a tear. She moved away and looked down.

"What is going on?" he asked quietly.

"Cory, please, let's not do this here, okay?"

"Do what?"

"I can't fight right now," she said, shaking her head.

"So let's stop fighting," he said.

She sighed and then put her head in her hands, unable to stop tears from falling again. She began crying, but tried to make herself stop.

"Topanga," he said softly, starting to feel very concerned. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Cory, just stop," she said, looking up at him.

"Stop what?"

She just looked at him for a second. Then she quietly said, "I can't take this anymore." Cory instantly felt his heart drop and it became hard for him to keep breathing.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, scared.

"This," she said, gesturing around them.

"What is 'this?'" he asked, mimicking her gesture.

"What we're doing, Cory."

"I know, we need to figure out a better way to do things. Ever since Auggie was born, our schedule's been messed up and-"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what?"

"Cory, we have not been _us_ since Auggie was born."

"What do you mean? Of course we've been 'us.'"

"Fighting? Always having something to fight about? Snapping at each other left and right? That's us?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

He looked down. "Topanga, look, I know it's been hard, but-"

"Cory, it's starting to happen to us," she said, feeling herself starting to shake from fear. Her breath quickened.

"What's starting to happen?" He noticed her fast breathing and began to get scared again.

"What happened to my parents," she said. She couldn't stop herself from crying and all of a sudden she was sobbing, unable to control it.

He shook his head. "No, Topanga, it's not. Honey, come here," he said, putting his arms around her. He pulled her to him and she cried into his chest. He stroked her hair down and kissed the top of her head as she cried. He felt his own emotions struggling to get the better of him.

"Topanga, please," he said, hugging her tighter.

When she was finally able to control her emotions, she sat up and looked at him. "It _is_ happening, Cory."

He shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess because of the baby."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I mean why do you think that?"

She crinkled her eyes. "Because all we ever do is fight, Cory. And we never talk about anything that doesn't revolve around the kids."

"That's because we're parents and that is what parents talk about, Topanga."

She shook her head. "I…I don't feel like we even talk to each other anymore, Cory. I feel like that electricity between us has just diminished. When was the last time we even kissed, Cory?"

He studied her eyes for a few seconds and then grabbed her face and pulled her toward him to kiss her intensely.

At first she didn't respond, but then she began kissing him back.

After their long kiss ended, both of their heads were spinning and they were out of breath.

"It has _not_ diminished, Topanga. You cannot tell me that it has diminished."

"Okay, fine," she said. "You're right. But that doesn't change the fact that we haven't been ourselves for the last month. Cory, you told me before that nothing bad will ever happen to us. And I believed you. But if we keep doing this, then it'll happen to us, Cory. We are the perfect couple to get divorced according to statistics. And I can't-I can't imagine us being-being…Cory, I can't be alone and I don't want to be and we can't-" she interrupted herself as she was unable to hold back tears again and she couldn't form words.

He took her hand in his and lifted her face up. "Topanga, you will never, ever be alone. Okay, I don't care what happens. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you. I mean no disrespect to your father, but I could never do what he did. Never. And we will never stop being us. Because I will never give up on us. This is what a marriage is- work. We have to work at it, Topanga. I know this last month has been really hard. We're going through a rough patch. I'm really sorry, sweetie. But it will get better. I know that it will. And then we'll be back to being ourselves."

"Cory, just promise me, okay?"

"Promise you what?" he asked.

"Promise me that you will never give up. No matter what I do and no matter what I say to you, because I don't mean it, Cory, and I never want anything bad to happen to us. I feel like I've been in a bad mood for a month and I feel like you're just going to get sick of it. I never want you to hate me, Cory, and that's pretty much my biggest fear right now. That we will be just like everyone else and end up apart."

He shook his head. "No, Topanga. Because do you know the difference between us and everyone else?"

She shook her head in response.

"We have already been through every single thing ever. And we loved each other through it all. And no matter what comes at us, we know that we love each other. I know that no matter what you ever do or say to me, I could never live without you, Topanga. This life is everything I have ever wanted."

She let out a small chuckle. "Everything you've ever wanted? Dealing with a moody wife? Getting up in the middle of the night to take care of a screaming baby? That's everything you've ever wanted?"

"No," he said. "Dealing with a moody Topanga and getting up in the middle of the night to take care of _our_ baby. _That's_ everything I've ever dreamed of. That's how I know we'll be okay. Because even the worst things that we do…it's still part of my life with you. And I don't want that with anyone else. Do you remember last night? And…we were upset with each other?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember how you got back to bed?"

"No."

He smiled at her. "You were more than half asleep. But as I saw you asleep in that rocking chair, I knew that there was no one else I'd rather carry back to bed. But because it was you, I was happy to."

That brought a smile to her face.

"And do you know what _you_ did?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"When I laid you down, you took my hand and wouldn't let it go. You were barely even awake- you don't even remember- and you still wanted me to come lay by you. We were fighting when you were awake, but in your mind you didn't care. You still loved me just the same. That's how I know."

"I did that?" she asked, chuckling.

"Yeah," he laughed. "And it made me really happy."

She looked into his eyes and her smile turned to seriousness. "You really think we'll be okay? You think we'll make it?"

"Topanga, I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I'm sorry that we've been fighting.

"Me too."

"Are we going to be together forever?"

She nodded.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because we're crazy. And because we're weird. And if we can get through all of the stuff we've been through…then I don't think there's anything that can take us apart. And because we've been together for almost thirty years and I am still so in love with Cory Matthews."

"That's weird," Cory said.

"What?"

"Well, see, I'm still in love with this really weird girl from my middle school class. We knew each other since we were kids and I can't imagine my life without her. And I refuse to. Because I'm going to be by her side for the rest of our lives."

"That _is_ lucky," she teased.

He nodded. "We will _never_ end up apart. Because she is the most important thing to me in my entire life. And no matter what other people say to us or what statistics say should happen to us…that's not going to change how much we love each other. And I still believe that love can get us through anything, Topanga. Do you?"

She nodded.

"Good. Cause I have a confession to make," Cory said.

"What?"

"That girl I was talking about…well she's you," he said with a grin.

"That boy I was talking about is you."

"Wow, what a coincidence. I love you, Topanga."

"I love you, too, Cory," she answered. She reached for his chin and pulled him toward her to kiss him.

 **I LOVE YOU TOO, CORPANGA!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Corpanga and PLEASE leave a review! Tell me what you liked/didn't like! I appreciate reviews SO MUCH!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Stay awesome!**


End file.
